


Gloaming

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A secret meeting.





	Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

> A dog_daies prompt - 'here at the quiet limit of the world'

In the gloaming, they attempted to afford each other a bit of anonymity, meeting between a pair of the above-ground mobile suit hangars. Everyone else had left for the day, long before.

Feigned surprise. He in a mechanic's jumpsuit, had probably actually been working all this time and sent everyone else home around him.

Nearly walked past each other, before doubling back and standing to chat idly for just a moment. She had on what was closer to the Morgenroete uniform, which was just a jacket over some casual clothing for her. No one had thought twice when she'd mentioned wanting to meet with a friend.

They paused and glanced up at the cameras silently blinking tiny red lights above them.

How long had it been?

He took her hand and they wandered towards the water, gradually walking closer until he slipped his hand from hers and settled his arm around her waist instead. There was just concrete ahead of them, and metal - nearly a pier but too shallow. Just a spot where the island stopped and the ocean began.

She wasn't sure which she was - the ocean or the island, if she was the warm land welcoming or the wild water embracing.

They sat in near silence until the sky was as dark as it could get for all the bright security lights coming on behind them.

He wondered if they'd ever find this enough, or if they'd crack and slip and when they should do that.

Because they should. It wouldn't hurt anything. Wouldn't hurt anyone. Not anymore...

He stood and took her hand to get her to her feet.

"Where...?"

The rest of her words were lost when he kissed her, there at the point where the island became sea underneath the blackness of the night, beyond the gloaming, past the lights...

And when he drew back enough to see her face without shadows, she was smiling.

"Cagalli..."

"Kira..."


End file.
